Revelações de segredos na noite de Natal
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Dois irmãos, um caminho a seguir, um amor escondido. Dean trocou sua alma pela vida de seu amado. Mas no pouco tempo que lhe resta, ele quer dar o melhor de si para seu Sammy, na noite de Natal.  Wincest


Supernatural, Sam e Dean ou algum dos outros personagens da série não me pertencem. Eu escrevo apenas para o entretenimento do leitor.

* * *

Declarações de amor na noite de Natal

Era noite de Natal. Os irmãos Winchester tinham enfrentado no dia anterior, os deuses pagãos celtas. Dean queria muito comemorar essa data especial para ele ao lado do irmão, mas Sammy fora enfático em lhe dizer que não via nada de especial e que seus Natais passados, foram motivos para nutrir essa aversão em si.

Mesmo assim, Dean havia saído para comprar o presente do caçula. Mesmo o irmão fugindo do assunto, ele não perderia uma noite tão especial ao lado da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, já que não estaria entre os vivos daqui a quatro meses. Esse pensamento lhe trouxe medo, porém, o maior medo do Winchester mais velho, era saber que seu amor ficaria sozinho, desprotegido. Quem cuidaria de Sam? Confiava em Bob. Ele era o único que poderia cuidar do seu tesouro. Seus pensamentos cessaram, quando chegou ao motel e ao abrir a porta, espantou-se com a surpresa que o moreno organizara para ele.

Sammy não ia comemorar o Natal. Deixou isso bem claro para o seu irmão. Mas quando o outro explicou que esse seria o último ao seu lado, algo dentro de si quebrou. O caçula não pensava em festas de finais de ano, não por traumas passados como deixara claro para o loiro, mas por ser consciente que o amor de sua vida não estaria ao seu lado no próximo ano. Mas, ao olhar para o mar verde que eram os olhos do Winchester mais velho, deixou de lado os seus motivos e sem que o outro soubesse, comprou pequenas bugigangas natalinas: uma mine árvore feita com latas de cerveja como a que eles tinham quando crianças, substituiu os refrigerantes por ponche com médio teor alcoólico, comprou guirlandas e um pequeno peru assado com recheio de tomate e catupiri.

Quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, Sam observou a expressão espantada de Dean. Ele terminava os últimos retoques na árvore. Pegou um copo descartável e pôs um pouco de ponche, sendo aprovado pelo mais velho após prová-lo. Sentaram no pequeno sofá do motel, trocaram presentes e desejaram um ao outro, felicitações natalinas. O loiro quis saber o porquê dessa mudança repentina dele, mas o caçula desconversou.

Bebiam seus ponches e trocavam olhares. O mais novo, desconfiava a algum tempo que seu amor além de fraternal era correspondido, mas temia que estivesse interpretando errado os sinais. Porém, ao lembrar que no próximo ano estaria sozinho no mundo, tentou falar sobre o que sentia. Não conseguiu. Convidou o loiro para assistirem o jogo. Calou novamente a oportunidade de se declarar.

Dean notou os olhares de seu Sammy. Tinha-os notado desde que seu pequeno tinha dez anos. Será que ele o amava da mesma maneira? Perguntava sempre a si mesmo. Sua alma clamava que sim, então poderia tomá-lo em seus braços e amá-lo da maneira que sempre sonhou, da maneira que sempre quis desde que tinha apenas quatro anos e salvara seu amor das chamas da morte. Imaginou se essa noite realizaria o seu sonho, pois o moreno o olhava à medida que tomava sua bebida. Então, como quem leva um balde de água fria no rosto, Sammy o chama para assistir o jogo, desistindo de tentar seduzi-lo e ele queria ser seduzido por seu irmãozinho.

Era uma situação constrangedora: O jogo de futebol de dois times quaisquer, a brisa fria que entrava pela janela e a música baixa ecoando do lado de fora. Misturas perfeitas e que inspiravam um romance. Os irmãos tinham se dado conta do clima que rolava e seus sentimentos estavam transparentes tal qual o vento que sentiam em suas peles. No entanto, não faziam a menor ideia de como revelar seus segredos. Por Deus! Eram irmãos! Sim, eram. Mas se amavam, se queriam, se respeitavam e por mais que às vezes brigassem, um sempre voltava para o outro, um sempre completava o outro.

Dean levantou sorrateiramente, desligou a televisão, pôs seu copo com ponche sobre a mesa e mirou os olhos verde-azulados do outro.

Sam, já imaginava o que se passava pela cabeça do irmão. Mesmo assim tentou desconversar. Quem sabe assim o mais velho desistiria dessa loucura. Pensava assim, pois temia.

- Dean, o que foi? Por que você desligou a tv?

- Acho que você sabe a resposta Sammy. Não se faça de desentendido. – Olhava para o caçula com os olhos escuros de desejo.

- Por favor, Dean. Isso é loucura.

- Loucura é te amar tanto quanto eu te amo e ir para o inferno sem te ter. Sem te dar tudo de melhor que eu tenho aguardado em mim todo esse tempo, só para você.

Sam o olhou triste. Seus olhos marejaram. Sabia que o irmão tinha razão, mas e quando ele partisse? Saber que o amor da sua vida estava no inferno, seria o seu inferno. Baixou a cabeça. Tentou não chorar, mas suas lágrimas teimosas insistiram em cair. O loiro viu o que tinha feito e o seu coração se apertou. Sentou ao lado do caçula, tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e deslizou lentamente seus polegares pelas bochechas dele. Secando-lhe as lágrimas. Impulsionado por seu amor, o moreno selou os lábios do outro com os seus. Retirou-os lentamente e ao abrir os olhos não teve tempo para se afastar muito.

Dean o puxou de encontro a si e retomou o beijo. Segurava firme os braços de Sam e o beijava com fervor. O moreno havia dado passagem entreabrindo a boca para que o mais velho conduzisse o rítimo. Entregou-se às sensações causadas em seu corpo.

O loiro cessou o beijo, mas manteve contato visual. Segurou o caçula pelas mãos, guiando-o à cama mais próxima. Deitou-o, ficou sobre ele apoiado em seus braços e alisava seus cabelos à medida que conversava com o irmão.

- Está com medo Sam?

- Estava, mas como sempre, você me passou confiança.

- Eu sempre estarei com você. Eu te amo e por mais distantes que estejamos, sempre vou estar ao seu lado. – Olhava fixamente para os olhos de Sam.

- Dean, eu... – Tentou falar em meio às lágrimas que se formavam. – Shhh... Não precisa falar Sammy, eu sei. – Era incrível a comunicação entre eles: falavam com o olhar, diziam frases ao mesmo tempo e conseguiam até mesmo antecipar o que o outro pensava.

- Eu vou te amar da maneira que você sempre mereceu. – A distância era um empecilho. O loiro venceu-a e beijou novamente o caçula. Devoção, carinho, amor. Sentimentos que só ele era capaz de proporcionar ao seu amado. Sentimentos incrustados em sua alma, eles faziam parte de si.

Sam segurava firme em sua nuca e aprofundava o beijo. Sentia a pressão do corpo do irmão sobre o seu. Pecado, diriam os mais conservadores. Falta de vergonha, outros adeptos aos falsos pudores, mas ele se entregaria ao seu amor, tomaria parte de sua outra metade e então unidos, seriam uma só unidade em dois corpos.

O beijo era calmo, mas intenso. Dean sobre o corpo do irmão pressionava sua ereção na dele, cujas mãos afoitas trilhavam caminhos em movimentos de sobre e desce hora nas costas do mais velho, hora descendo em suas nádegas e quando as tocava, ele apertava com firmeza sentindo o quão firmes eram os músculos.

O loiro desceu seus beijos para o pescoço do caçula. Depositou leves mordidas e pequenos chupões, mas a intensidade do movimento dos seus lábios eram suficientes para deixar pequenas marcas roxas. Ele gemia sentindo a ação do mais velho, enquanto as mãos dele desceram aos botões de sua camisa, abrindo-a lentamente em movimentos lentos e sensuais. Agia tal qual um felino quando ludibriava sua presa. Dean tinha completo domínio da situação. Mas de repente Sam parou. O outro percebeu sua atitude e olhando em seus olhos, perguntou preocupado:

- Você não quer fazer amor comigo, irmãozinho?

- Não é isso Dean! Bem, é que... – Estava envergonhado em falar sobre isso com o irmão.

- Você havia se entregado para outro, não foi? – A pergunta soou triste. O loiro tinha medo da resposta, mas não podia ficar na dúvida.

- Esse é o problema. Eu nunca fiz com um cara. Nem se quer permite que me tocassem.

O Winchester mais velho sorriu abertamente. Olhava nos olhos do moreno maravilhado. Então em relação a homens seu Sammy era virgem? Ele seria o primeiro a possuir o seu corpo? Sim, ele seria. Primeiro e único, digasse de passagem. Amava aquele garoto, faria o pacto quantas vezes fosse preciso para salvá-lo, ninguém o tocaria. Ninguém além dele.

- Confie em mim. Eu não vou machucá-lo, eu prometo. Sempre corri atrás de mulheres na tentativa de refrear meus sentimentos por ti, mas nunca dei para nenhuma delas o que de melhor eu esconde em mim para te dar. E se isso lhe acalma, também nunca cheguei perto de outro homem. Eu sempre me guardei para você.

Sam ouviu atentamente o que o irmão falou. Amava-o. E sendo sincero consigo mesmo, escondera-se durante esses anos, na busca de uma vida normal, sem monstros, sem fantasmas ou qualquer outro tipo de entidade, mas na verdade ele fugia do que sentia pelo mais velho, o sentimento além do fraternal.

Olhou fundo nos olhos do loiro. Retirou lentamente as camisas dele. Mantinham o contato visual. Dean posicionou-se com suas pernas entre o corpo do maior. Pôs as mãos no cós da calça. Abriu-a junto com o cinto e desceu pelas longas pernas do irmão, tirando também a boxer. Em um movimento rápido, arrancou junto o tênis e as meias, deixando-os caídos ao lado da cama. Maravilhado em ver a ereção do moreno, segurou-a firme fazendo uma leve pressão e arrancando um grito de prazer de sua boca.

Torturava-o. Sim, era essa a sua intenção. Daria tanto prazer ao seu amor que seria considerado uma tortura para ele. Com movimentos acelerados, firmes e constantes, masturbava-o. Parava apenas para massagear a glande com o polegar e quando o fazia, observava-o arfar e gemer alto pelo contato. Olhava-o com luxúria, sua vontade era de tomar posse daquele corpo, mas não faria assim. Faria amor com o seu Sammy e não sexo.

Respirava com dificuldade, ofegava e gemia alto. Dean se empenhava em torturá-lo. Os movimentos que ele fazia em seu membro, causavam ondas de choque em seu corpo. Segurava a cabeceira da cama com força e mantinha os olhos fechados. Queria gritar que o amava, mas não conseguia falar por conta das sensações que o dominava. Os movimentos em seu membro eram mais rápidos e constantes, sentia que o prazer máximo estava próximo, ofegava e gemia, logo sentiria o êxtase. Rápido, intenso, de novo e de novo... Então veio. Gozou forte, lambuzando a mão do outro. Nesse momento uma única palavra saiu de sua boca em um grito pronunciado a plenos pulmões. – Dean!

Via-o gemer e sabia que ele estava próximo ao ápice. Empenhou-se nos movimentos, masturbava-o em um ritmo frenético, intenso com sempre fora. Mais, mais... E então veio. Seu Sammy verteu com força o líquido branco e viscoso em sua mão. Esperou até a última gota sair. Pegou uma de suas camisas jogadas no chão e limpou-os.

Nesse momento, o loiro jogou seu cinto em qualquer lugar, desabotoou suas calças e também a jogou junto com as peças de roupas restantes. Observou que ele havia soltado a cabeceira da cama e seus braços repousavam sobre o lençol branco. Incapaz de abrir os olhos devido ao prazer recente. O caçula estava completamente relaxado e entregue às vontades de Dean, que se inclinando, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você fica mais lindo assim, sabia? Completamente indefeso às minhas vontades.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, antes de responder:

- Eu te amo, Dean. Faça-me seu.

Era seu melhor presente, com certeza. Nunca imaginou que teria o amor de sua vida em seus braços e que isso aconteceria na noite de Natal. Aquele garoto, com corpo de homem, se entregava a ele por amor.

Não perderia mais tempo. Pegou um sachê com lubrificante que havia dentro de sua carteira. Em seguida, encaixou-se entre as pernas de Sam e dobrou os seus joelhos. Lambuzou três de seus dedos, ergueu as pernas dele repousando os pés em seu peito para ter melhor acesso à entrada do amante. Ele tinha os olhos abertos e observava o brilho deles refletidos nos seus. Mantendo o foco de visão, penetrou o primeiro dedo com cuidado, depois o retirou e voltou a penetrar. Repetiu os movimentos por várias vezes. Depois adicionou dois dedos juntos. Foi mais devagar, havia certo desconforto no outro. Manteve os movimentos. Então vieram três dedos lubrificados. Ouviu um gemido alto. Parou. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Retomou os movimentos de vai-e-vem na tentava de distrair a atenção do irmão para seus beijos, que eram cheios de carinhos e amor.

Quando o mais velho dobrou seus joelhos, sabia que chegara a hora da entrega. Abriu os olhos e viu-o retirar o sachê com lubrificante e lambuzar três de seus dedos. Sentiu o primeiro ser inserido. Doeu, mas logo se acostumou porque os movimentos foram lentos e graduais. Depois dois dedos o penetraram, o desconforto era menor. Mas quando sentiu três dedos invadindo sua entrada, não conteve o gemido de dor. Dean parou e se inclinou para beijá-lo. A sensação lhe trazia conforto e amor. Acalmou-se.

O mais velho retirou seus dedos, passou lubrificante em seu membro, se posicionou melhor entre as pernas do irmão e segurou firme em suas coxas para ter melhor acesso a sua entrada. Ele o olhava nos olhos, nervoso e segurava firme nos lençóis da cama. Seu membro era quase tão grande quanto o de Sam. Não queria machucá-lo, mas a dor inicial seria inevitável. Encaixou a glande lentamente nele e ouviu um grito de dor.

- Ah!...Dean! – Puxava com força o lençol e inclinava a cabeça para trás.

- Calma Sammy! Confie em mim!

Com uma lentidão que não fazia parte de sua personalidade, Dean empurrou mais um pouco e outro grito foi ouvido.

- Ah!

- Não grita assim, amor! Você vai me enlouquecer!

Sam era muito apertado. Sentia-se esmagado ao invadir o seu interior. Possuir seu corpo era um meio para selar o amor que sentia por ele. Empurrou um pouco mais o seu membro. Ele latejava estimulado pelos gritos do amante. Apertava as suas coxas. Queria empurrar-se completamente, mas isso o machucaria.

- Eu te amo, Sam. Você é... tudo... para mim. – Ofegava, pois o prazer invadia o seu corpo.

- Também, amo... vo-você. Ah! – Gritou novamente.

- Já estou quase lá! – Ao dizer isso, encaixou o que faltava para seu membro preencher completamente o irmão. Ouviu novamente um grito e parou de se mover. Envolveu as pernas do moreno em sua cintura, inclinou seu corpo para frente e deitou completamente sobre o maior. Ele havia soltado os lençóis e respirava com dificuldade.

Seus olhos fechados denunciavam seu cansaço, Dean tocou com sua mão direita o rosto dele antes de lhe pedir:

- Sammy, abra os olhos...

Ao abrir, o caçula observou a onda de sentimentos que havia no olhar do homem sobre o seu corpo. Envolveu suas mãos em suas costas e movimentou seu quadril lentamente, guiando o outro ao ritmo certo para estocá-lo.

O mais velho entendeu. Ergueu o quadril até seu membro sair quase por completo e empurrou novamente, devagar. Sam gemeu alto e cravou as unhas nas costas do irmão. Ele repetiu o movimento e o moreno gritou de prazer.

Ambos gemiam alto e se entregavam as sensações. Dean penetrava o irmão cada vez mais rápido e sabia que a dor não era mais presente. Apoiou suas mãos sobre a cama e impulsionava mais o seu corpo contra o do outro.

Sam gritava próximo ao ouvido do loiro e pedia por mais. Sentia o corpo dele vir de encontro ao seu, pois as estocadas tornaram-se mais fortes e profundas. Não imaginava que algum dia sentiria algo tão avassalador. Era melhor do que em seus sonhos.

- Mais Dean!...Ah!...Mais!

- Sammy!... Eu te amo!

Estocava cada vez mais forte. Ia cada vez mais fundo e preciso. Gritava junto com Sam, que gozaria pela segunda vez. Mais uma, duas, três, na quarta estocada, chegaram ao ápice juntos, ambos chamando pelo nome do outro. Anestesiados pelas emoções, cúmplices no turbilhão de sentimentos que os envolviam, eram incapazes de erguerem-se naquele momento. A dormência e o sono se apossaram de seus corpos cansados e realizados. Selaram o vínculo espiritual. A partir daquele momento eram somente um. Dois homens fortes, caçadores e corajosos, mas que se amavam além da compreensão da lei dos homens.

Dean retirou seu membro de dentro de Sam, puxou-o sobre seu peito e o abraçou. Adormeceram, embalados nas lembranças do ato consumado.

Eram duas e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Lá fora a neve caia intensamente. O aquecedor do quarto os mantinha em uma temperatura agradável. Remexeu-se sobre o corpo menor e permaneceu que ele já estava acordado e acariciava lentamente seus cabelos compridos. Temeu que o mais velho tivesse se arrependido e perguntou receoso:

- Em que você está pensando?

- Em você e no quanto eu te amo. – Ao ouvir a resposta, aproximou seus lábios e beijou o outro devagar.

- Fica comigo Dean... Não me deixa... – Eram súplicas. Daqui a

quatro meses, estaria incompleto novamente, pois o inferno levaria

uma parte de si com ele.

- Não quero te ver assim. Vamos achar uma maneira. Somos Os Winchesters e a morte não gosta de nós, lembra?

- Sim, mas o papai não voltou. – Dean não soube como responder a isso. Apesar de ser um homem, Sam ainda era o seu garotinho e era nessas horas que sentia que precisava protegê-lo mais ainda.

- Vamos dar um jeito. Não pense nisso, amor. Tivemos uma noite inesquecível. A pessoa mais importante para mim, finalmente é minha. Fique do meu lado e sei que vamos achar uma saída. – Sam sorriu mais calmo. Encostou novamente a cabeça no peito do irmão e permitiu-se descansar. Minutos depois adormeceu sob os beijos carinhosos que Dean depositava em seu rosto. Depois, ele próprio foi vencido pelo cansaço. Os braços um do outro eram seus lençóis.

Mas Os Winchesters não imaginavam o que os aguardava. Dean iria para o inferno, mas, resgatado pela força superior que nos rege, seria devolvido aos braços do irmão. Enfrentariam duras provações, brigas e até deixariam no casulo o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Mas, esse mesmo amor, venceria os conflitos que ainda viriam e no final, essas almas que se pertenciam, voltariam para onde sempre deveriam estar: um completando o outro.

* * *

**1- **Faça uma autora feliz e ao ler essa história, mande o seu rewie. Eu ficarei muito feliz em respondê-lo. Vamos lá e dê uma de Papai Noel.

**2- **Um Feliz Natal e Um Ano Novo cheio de realizações a todos aqueles que sempre leem as minhas histórias. E caso você seja um leitor anônimo, não custa nada clicar no balão ao final da história e dizer o que achou. Prometo que na próxima história, respondo o seu rewie.

**3- **Malukita - Querida, se você quiser eu posso cadastrar você. Meu endereço de e-mail é: . Entre em contato comigo me deixando seu endereço de e-mail. Quando eu lhe cadastrar lhe passo a senha e o seu nome. Quem sabe você não vira uma escritora também?

**4- **Vitória Winchester, Malukita, Cass, Anarcogirl e a todos que me deixaram rewie e não estou lembrando o nome. O meu muito obrigada e que em 2010 estejamaos todos juntos novamente nessa corrente de amaor pelos Js.

**Um Feliz Natal!**


End file.
